slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life Geography Institute
SLGI Wiki The Second Life Geography Institute is an organization and a construction, existing in Second Life environment. Its location is Achemon sim, Heterocera continent. It is created by SLGI team. Organization The SLGI team is a group made by a few residents, not affiliated to Linden Lab, to any land barons and not sponsored by anyone. We are opened to suggestions and try our best to make our virtual world a better place. We will keep our independent status by any cost. History In past, we tried to create an inworld institute, to show Geographic articles and help any new resident to find its way through SL multiverse. The project was financed in part by Andreu Donat who helped us earning land on his tier and Ana Imfinity who also owned land and built majority of structures. The institute was built around 2015 and almost finished. It consisted of a large and detailed world map, many displayed maps and pictures linked to wiki articles and a railway encircling the structure. Construction of the institute was halted once in 2016 in the aftermath of a war which left some contributors without internet access and again in 2018 with the release of Sansar, which many thought will make Second Life to die. Another important blow was the block of old Second Life Wiki, caused by griefer attacks. As for 2020, there are plans to rebuild the institute. Historical SLGI Land Land hosted in Achemon sim: *'House Of Freedom' - home of homeless avatars, considered by many as the heart of SLGI team *'Land Of Freedom' - Land Reserve, created as a reserve of land and prims for future projects *'SL Geographic Institute' - Institute Building, located inside Achemon sim, it includes the largest amount of land owned by SLGI team *'World Explorer Railways Center' - Regular Railroads, historical structure that was at the foundation of SLGI Buildings in Achemon sim: *'Achemon Railway' - SLGI Railway *'House Of Freedom' - created as a home for homeless avatars *'Memorial Station' - up in a skybox *'SL Geographic Institute' - the Geographic building Land in other places: *Freedom Waterway - Nautilus, Paperwaight (238,240,101), used as a base for SLGI Fleet, while basement is used for Nautilus Embassy *SLGI Embassy - Corsica: Black Lion (207,181) *SLGI Embassy - Gaeta 1: Elten (12,196) *SLGI Embassy - Gaeta 5: Stepan (250,70) *SLGI Embassy - Jeogeot: Brolga (54,14) (239,155) **Former embassy - Monowai (248,144) *SLGI Embassy - Sansara: Shepherd (61,195) *SLGI Embassy - Sharp Continent: Appalachia (8,206) *SLGI Embassy - Zindra: Quadark (248,144) *SLGI Embassy - Premium Continents: Sybaris (139,153) *SLGI Embassy - Satori: Davros (118,212) *SLGI Embassy - Nautilus: Paperweight (238,240,21) Remnants from Nautilus Strait Project: *SLGI Bypass Land 1 - Nautilus Paperweight (240,16) *SLGI Bypass Land 2 - Nautilus Borland Fell (22,249) Older land holdings (abandoned) *Nautilus Strait Project: Hrosskell (181,20) *Premium House Of Freedom (Alven 99,86) Status In 2020 The institute is not dead. There are plans to rebuild it. Only that, this time, there will not be one institute, but seven small, interconnected buildings. As for January 2020, land is purchased in strategic locations and construction is expected to start next months. Current Land Holdings * House Of Freedom 1 - Achemon (40,240,80), serving Heterocera and Sansara; * House Of Freedom 2 - Naberrie (15,75,30), serving Corsica, Nautilus and Satori; * House Of Freedom 3 - Brolga (210,85,45), serving Jeogeot; * House Of Freedom 4 - Peeley (155,135,40), serving Gaeta 5; * House Of Freedom 5 - Appalachia (240,30,110), serving Sharp Continent; * House Of Freedom 6 - Levkoy (245,180,30), serving Gaeta 1; * House Of Freedom 7 - Silianoz, (230,90,65), serving Zindra. See also Main page Category:About us